fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hapi/Quotes
Chapter Quotes * Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"Singing is nice, isn't it? The only thing is, I'd prefer to do it without an audience." Cooking *"You sure you want my help cooking? Might be better off just eating it raw. The recipe calls for pinch. That's not an amount. " Dining Hall *"I worked hard to earn this meal. Ha, I'm kidding. I just kinda showed up." *"Wow. This is all kinds of tasty." (Favorite dish) *"Not to be rude, but this is...kinda gross." (Disliked dish) Recruitment *"What? You wanna know if I can help out? I've got time, but I don't want to spend it all serving the church. Don't make that face. Fine, fine. I'll back you up." **Ask to join your house: "Yeah, sure thing. You know, I've never really had a teacher before. And it'll be my first time at the Officer's Academy. Sounds like fun." **Decline to invite: "" Gifts *"For me? Not gonna lie, this is pretty great." (Favorite gift) *"That might come in handy. Thanks." (Liked gift) *"No offense, but...what am I supposed to do with this?" (Disliked gift) Lost Items *"Nope, not mine. No clue whose it is." *"Whoa, I was sure I'd never see this thing again. Thanks for finding it." Tea Party *"Thanks for the invite. Just as a heads-up, I don't know the first thing about tea." *"" (Favorite tea: Cinnamon Blend, Dagda Fruit Blend, Four-Spice Blend) *"" (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic *"I'm feeling a bit sleepy... Oh, not that you're boring or anything." *"You're in no hurry to wrap this up. Don't you have some actual, y'know...work to do?" *"Right now I feel so...free. It's nice." *"I haven’t seen my parents for more than a decade. I can’t remember what they look like…" *"I saw you playing with a cat earlier. How did you manage that? Cats always run away from me…" *"Did you know people can sigh simply because they’re happy? Not much risk of me doing that." *"Sometimes I have regrets about my choices, but… right now, I’m just grateful to be here." *"Everyone knows about my curse, so I’ve got no shortage of alone time." *"This might sound sappy, but… I care about you." Observe *"What? Do I have bedhead?" *"I know, I'm buff as heck. What of it?" Voice Lines *"Thanks." *"Tastes pretty strong." *"What?" *"Nice!" *"Hot." *"Yup." *"I can go for a snack." *"He, he." *"What do you think?" *"I can't believe it!" *"Really?" *"Oh, come on!" *"I'm not even listening." *"Right." *"Care about?" End *"That was way more fun than I expected. Let's have tea again soon. Next time, more snacks." Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "Oh, come on. Really?" **Critique: "Ouch. That's a little harsh. What did I ever do to you?" **Console: "I know you're just saying that to cheer me up, but...Thanks." *Great: "Thanks for taking the time." *Great: "Would ya look at that?" *Perfect: "Not bad." **Praise: "You're laying it on a little thick." Certification Exams *"" (Passed) *"" (Failed) Level Up *"Ugh. Baby steps I guess..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Now I'm even tougher." (5-6 stats up) *"Good enough for me." (5-6 stats up) *"Coulda been better, coulda been worse" (6-7 stats up) Post-Time Skip *"I take nothing for granted." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Oh, heck yeah." (5-6 stats up) *"I guess all the fighting paid off. Yay? " (5-6 stats up) *"Keep your expectations in check." (6-7 stats up) Skill Level Up *"I learn with my heart, not my head." *"I'm getting the hang of this." *"" Skill Mastered *"" Budding Talent * "A power I control. That's a nice change of pace." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"" Reclassing *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Yup." (Full/High HP) *"You sure?" (Medium HP) *"Umm...Okay" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Quit bugging me!" *"Back off!" *"You're in my way!" *"You asked for it!" Post Timeskip *"Don't blame me!" *"Not giving up!" *"You should run!" *"Better in you than me!" Gambit *"" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Didn't you hear? I'm dangerous." *"No biggie." *"Nighty night." *"Easy peasy." *"" Post Timeskip *"I'm getting used to this." *"I came back on top, this time." *"Relax, you're dead." *"That's what ya get." Ally Defeats Enemy *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Timeskip * "" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts